The present invention relates to a remote controllable rear view mirror, and more particularly relates to a rear view mirror of a very compact construction and swingable in desired directions through electric remote control by the driver of vehicles.
With recent rapid development of traffic by vehicles, the number of vehicles on streets has increased enormously and the running speed of vehicles has escalated remarkably. Such crowdedness in traffic accompanied with escalation in the running speed naturally requires appropriately controlled rear side view for the drivers. Particularly, it is strongly preferred that such control of the rear side view be achieved even during running of vehicles.
A proposal has been made in order to satisfy the above-mentioned requirement. An electric type remotely controllable rear view mirror in accordance this proposal includes a pair of drive motors encased within a mirror hood, each drive motor having an output shaft coupled to an externally threaded shaft. This latter shaft is coupled to the mirror via a female thread in screw engagement with the outer thread of the shaft.
The rear view mirror of the above-described construction has the disadvantage that a relatively large construction is required for the mirror hood. This lack in compactness is caused by the fact that the output shaft of the drive motor extends on the side of the universal pivotal center support for the mirror and, due to this arrangement, it is necessary to leave a relatively large space between the drive motor and the mirror.